


Draco’s very bad no good horrible day

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Origami, do not copy to another site, dont take this seriously, if Draco taught Muggle studies, my attempt at humor, my random thoughts, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: This is a crack fic (sort of?) I hope you enjoyAlso for my readers of other stories, sorry for not updating in so long and I hope this satisfies you a little until I can get back to updating





	Draco’s very bad no good horrible day

__

Draco reached up to straighten his tie nervously, still trying to figure out what strange demon had possessed him to agree to be a substitute teacher for Muggle studies while the professor was sick. And how could there not have been anyone better suited to teach available.

His shoulders slumped as he accepted his fate and he sat down at the desk, which was tidy and clean. To his immense relief, he spotted a lesson plan, but that relief soon turned to horror once he realized he didn’t understand anything on it. The entire paper was covered in strange words like internet and rubber duck.

Unfortunately, his attempt at escape through the door was cut off by the entrance of a large group of students who looked at him expectantly.

“Um...” He looked back at them. Suddenly, he tossed the stupid lesson plan over his shoulder and shrugged. “Listen up kids, today we are not going to have a Muggle studies class. Instead we are going to make origami. I’m rather partial to the paper plane myself.”


End file.
